Don't make the same mistakes I did
by Storiesmania
Summary: (Alternative Universe) This OS will focus on the relation between Lamia, Lancelot, Cassandra and Jenkins. Cassie come to see Dulaque to speak about Jenkins and after this exchange Dulaque write a song to make his son understand that he mustn't do the same thing he did. But would the caretaker applied his father advice or not ?


**Author note:**

I don't own the characters of this fic except the OC and the song was also written by myself.

I wish you will enyoy my foirst OS. I'm thinking about create a series of OS base on this one. What do you think of that ?

* * *

Don't make the same mistakes I did.

He's thinking of what he will do the rest of the morning when Lamia entered his office. She's wearing the dress he gave her for her birthday and she looks even more beautiful in it than he imagined it on her in the shop. He stands up to welcome her by kissing her tenderly and she says:

\- Someone wants to speak with you about your son.

\- Who is it? Is there something wrong with Galahad?

\- Nothing bad happened to him I think. It's Cassandra.

\- Why isn't she already here?

\- Our new house guard won't let her pass through the portal. He's waiting for your orders because he doesn't want to obey to me. I think he is a chauvinist.

\- I'm going to teach him a lesson! He will learn that I don't accept anyone showing disrespect to my wife!

\- Stay cool my dear. Try a political approach at first, then, if that doesn't work, you could try a more aggressive intervention.

\- If that's what's you want sweetheart. Let's go at the entrance of our domain. May I?

He offers her his arm and she smiles at him before she accepts it, then they walked outside until they reach the gate. Lancelot recognizes the young Librarian who is waiting outside and he sees pain in her blue eyes. He didn't have the habit to see her like that and anger start to flow through his veins when he notices that his guard had wounded her during Lamias absence. He completely lost his self control and caught his guard by his collar to make him look at him, then he exclaimed:

\- How dare you do such a thing to an innocent woman?! Aren't you ashamed of your self?!

The guard, who his much younger than Lancelot, tries to free himself from the old mans grip but he can't. It seems that this guy doesn't know with whom he's dealing with, if he did, he wouldn't have acted like this. Lancelot gives him one right hook, then he lets the younger one fall to the ground and says:

\- Leave my domain! If I see again you will wish you were never born.

\- Try if you like old madman! You won't touch me one more time if I ask my father to step in!

\- Your father won't help you because he is a friend of mine and he will trust me if I tell him what happened. You'll be the one with a problem!

The younger man froze at the thought of his father's anger and he turned pale before running away without adding a word. Seeing the arrogant Gerald Willows running as fast as if a dragon was after him made him laugh and he felt calmer. Then turning to Cassandra, he opens her the gate. She let a cry of pain out of her mouth before she fell right into his arms. He helped her to stand up then he felt guilty because he was so concentrate on the guard that he forget Cassandras wounds. He supports her until they reach his office and he call one of his servants to have some ice and a few bandages. Then he takes care of her and she thanks him for his help. He smiles at her and says:

\- I would have preferred not to see you in this state my dear. Are you feeling better now?

\- Yes. I'm glad that you come at the right time.

\- I'm happy too. What can I do for you?

\- Well... I want to speak about Jenkins with you if you don't mind.

\- No problem I will listen to you.

Lamia let them alone because she has something very important to do on this day. For a few minutes, they didn't exchange a word. Suddenly, the silence is broken by Cassandras voice:

\- I don't know what I must do to attract his attention... I tried many things since the first time I saw him.

\- You get to the heart of the matter! Would you please explain more what you have on your mind?

\- You know that I have some feelings for your son?

\- I do. But I think that he closed his heart, to protect it, after the deception which was caused to him by Charlene.

\- Have you some ideas to make him realized that I love him?

\- He's doing the same thing I did with Lamia. He acts like he sees nothing but I think that inside him he feel the same for you. We have to find a plan!

She smiles at him, then they try, during two hours, to find a solution to her problem but it seems that there is no way to open Jenkins eyes. Lancelot offers to accompany Cassandra to the Annex because he wants to avoid that something happens to her in his absence one more time in the same day. She accepts, a bright smile on her face and, when Lamia comes back they take the car to go to Saint John Bridge where they are sure to find Jenkins and the others. They pass through the door and are welcomed by Excalibur, but there is no trace of the others and there is not much light in this place. Suddenly the light comes back and a crowd exclaims:

\- SURPRISE!

The three of them, who just arrived, took some time to adapt there eyes to the sudden lightened room, then, they notice the banderole on which they can read: Happy birthday Lancelot! He stays where he is, frozen by choc. His son comes right in front of him and gives him a hug. That was something very exceptional for everyone in the room to see, because they prefer to do so in private normally. After all, they show affection too each other only since 4 years and it's not much for immortals who already lived more than 1500 years! They couldn't change their habits as fast as normal people! Returning the hug, Lancelot asks Galahad:

\- Who got the idea to organize all of that?

\- Actually I decide to do it on my own, to thank you for your surprise for my last birthday!

\- That's nice of you my son!

\- I'm happy that's pleased you! But I wasn't expected that Cassandra find out what I was planing so soon! When Excalibur warned us of your arrival I was surprised.

Then he turns to Cassandra and asks her:

\- How did you find out exactly?

\- I didn't know anything. I get to your father house to speak with him face to face and after our conversation he offers me to drive me here.

\- That's explain everything! We couldn't find you when we were looking for you to help us with the organization of the party! exclaim Ezekiel and Jake at the same time.

This synchronization made everyone smile because since those two get together they always speak at the same moment to say something the other want to say, it's just like their minds ware linked together as well as their hearts. For the moment, Cassandra and Jenkins are the only members of the team who remain singles and that make everyone sad because they know that the redhead is in love with the immortal. Ezekiel comes closer to her and asks her, when he sees her bandages:

\- What happened to you Cassie?

\- Oh! That's nothing. Lancelot took care of it.

\- You are a terrible liar mate! I see the pain in your eyes!

\- I think that's because the effects of the pain killer disappear, say Lamia with a calm voice. You may have something to heal her completely Galahad?

When he hear his real name Jenkins directly concentrate his attention on his step-mother and come closer to see what is the problem. By seeing Cassandra injury, he immediately gets in his lab and comes back with a potion in a glass. The young Librarian swallow it and the injuries, as well as the pain, completely disappear.

She thanks him and blush when he gives her one hand-kissing before he leaves to get something to drink. Then, the party continues without any accident and she didn't move from her chair until Ezekiel asks her if she wanted to dance with him. She accepts because she knows that he just want to help her think about something else than the man she has a crush on. He remains in the shadow and observes everything, then he feel one hand on his shoulder. He turns to face his step-mother and she smile at him before asking:

\- Why do you stay in that corner Galahad? You didn't seem to enjoy the party like your father does.

\- I don't want to dance so I'm watching. I'm glad to hear that father his happy.

\- Just look at him! He is dancing with Eve and he is a great dancer. I never saw him like that, except during our wedding. He would be sad if he didn't see you on the dance floor.

The old knight look in this direction and he realized that Lamia tell him the truth. His father dancing skills looks very good and even if it's strange for him to see that he must admit that Eve enjoys the dance as well. This is why he asks Lamia for a dance, then, they go on the dance floor and he made his step-mother turn with harmonious moves. A few times later, the dinner is served and everyone seat at the table. After the meal they stay together to talk and at 1:40 am, everyone go back home. The next day, Lancelot suddenly awake with an idea to tell his son what he must do if he won't repeat his own mistakes. He literally jumps out off his bed and run in his office to write what he has in his mind before he forgets it. He was steel writing when his wife enter in the room worried by the fact he wasn't in bed when she awakes. It's not in his husband habits to awake so soon and it's actually 6:15 am, normally he didn't put a single toe out of his bed until 8:30 am, so she has some reasons to be surprised. She put one of her hands on his forehead to check if he was ill but he has no sign of fever, then she moves her hand to put it on his arm and ask:

\- What are you doing here at such an hour?

\- I found an idea to help Cassandra. I just have to finish that and I will visit my son after.

\- Is that a song or do I steel have a sleepyhead?

\- Your right. I will sing it to my son. I'm sure that's would help him.

\- Can I read it darling?

\- I'm sorry but I will keep it for Galahad.

\- I understand. When would you have finished it?

\- I would be at your side in 20 minutes.

\- Okay darling. I will waiting for you in our bedroom.

She kisses him on his cheek before she leaves, then he finishes his work, hide it in his coat pockets and get back in his bedroom. When he awakes at a more descent hour, he prepares himself to go at the Annex and get out after breakfast. When he reach the Annex, he find that there is only his son left to take care of the place. In fact, that's only the half of the true because Excalibur was here to and the sword welcome him by attacking him. Thanks to his reflex and to the sword he never get anywhere without it, he manages to play with King Arthur sword. He wins the fight so the sword shows him where his son is. Lancelot thank Cal then he walk in his son lab and say:

\- Hello Galahad. I want to speak with you!

\- Father? What are you doing here? Did something happen to Lamia?

\- No but I have someone to help and to achieve my mission I have to sing for you first!

\- You wrote a song for me? Are you kidding?

\- I'm not! Would you please take a seat and listen to me?

\- I will do that if you want it.

When Galahad his comfortably install on a sofa, Lancelot pick up the paper on which he write the song and start singing:

\- During the darkest nights

There is always light coming from somewhere.

You are one of the people who take his source from it

but your eyes and your heart remain closed.

One light his brighter than all the others

and she is shining like that only for you,

but you bury your head in the sand.

Because of that my brave son and knight

you didn't see the power of love in her light.

Please don't make the same mistakes I did!

Don't be afraid of love!

Everyone else sees that she is calling you with all her heart.

Son please doesn't act as I did.

My heart was broken in pieces too and I act this way.

It was one of the worst mistakes I ever made!

Remember what happened!

I almost lose her because of my actions

and my heart was close to be broken again.

Please my son opens your heart to her love.

Do that before it's to late!

Don't make the same mistakes I did.

I didn't want to see you as injured as I was.

Don't be afraid of love.

Son loves someone who loves you in return,

that's much better than tried to attract Charlene attention.

She is like the mirror she put herself into,

cold and without those feelings for you!

You deserve love as much as I do.

You make me understand that and know

I do the same thing to help both of you.

Please open your heart to her!

Don't make the same mistakes I did.

Don't make the same mistakes I did!

At the end of the song Lancelot voice increase in intensity then he look at his son right in his eyes and wait to see some reaction. He his surprised to notice that Galahad his crying and come closer to him to comfort him by hugging him. They stay like this during a few minutes then his son ask him:

\- How couldn't have see this coming?

\- As I explain in the song you were dazzled by your one-way love for Charlene.

\- Since how long does Cassandra give signs that she fell in love with me?

\- Since the first time she put her eyes on you my son.

\- I'm to old for her!

\- Love is not a question of age Galahad! Please for the love of God don't be as stubborn as I was! Don't you remember my situation with Lamia before your intervention?

\- I will never forget that father. It was horrible to see both of you in such a state.

\- I feel the same for you and Cassandra now. Please think about it and do something before the sword of Damocles take her away from you!

\- I will do so. Thank you father!

He give a hug to Lancelot then he get in his room while his father left the Annex.

Two weeks after this conversation, Jenkins his drinking some tea in the silent main room of the Annex when the magic door opened and let four exhausted Librarians and one Guardian enter. He notices that Ezekiel and Jake help Cassandra to stand up and his heart shatter at this view. He steel have his father words in his mind and he had though to them every single day since. He realized that his heart beat faster than it does normally and he looks at the redhead with a worried expression on his face without notice that tears flow on his cheeks. He comes closer to them and asks:

\- What happened to you? I was thinking that it would be a simple mission this time.

\- It was at the beginning, say Ezekiel, but then I accidentally activate a trap and Cassandra fall in it.

Jenkins sigh of exasperation and that make Eve examine him more intensively. She notices his tears and she can read in his eyes the anger which flew inside him. She also sees how he looks at Cassandra and she thinks that: "Well, it seem that he finally start to open his heart to what happen to our redhead. That's a good sign!" The immortal indicate to the boys where they must install the injured Librarian and he start to take care of the wounds. Everyone remain silent during that moment then Cassandra thank him for his help and he answer, a bright smile on his face:

\- It's a pleasure to help you milady. You must take some rest before you can go on another mission.

He smiles at her tenderly, then he gives her one hand-kissing and get to his lab.

The team look at him strangely when he leaves then Cassandra blush at the same time she touches her skin at the place he kissed her. Jake smiles then he look at Ezekiel and ask him:

\- Have you notice the glower he send to you when you explain what happened to Cassie?

\- No. Why are you asking so my love?

\- I think he could have killed you in the instant if you weren't his friend. He looked like he was truly mad at you!

\- He would never have done such a thing! exclaim Cassandra, shocked by what Jake say. It's our Jenkins! He is to kind to do so.

Before someone can add something else, the clapping book attracts their attention and Flynn his the first one to take a look at it. They must solve a case in Argentina and, because Cassandra is forced to stay here to rest, Flynn tell her to program the door for this new mission when they would have finish to gather some information about it. When they are all gone once more, Cassandra feel alone there and get into Jenkins lab. He was brewing a potion when she pushes the door. He turn in her direction and ask her:

\- Why aren't you in your room to rest?

\- The others get out for another mission so I feel a bit alone. And I wanted to spend some time with you if you don't mind.

He blush a little and she tries to not show that she actually noticed it.

She is surprised by his reaction but she is pleased by it to, so she smiles until he says:

\- It would be a pleasure for me to do something in your company.

\- Are you thinking about it as a date?

\- Indeed, he answers, blushing even harder than before.

\- But I think that... You and Char...

He kissed her on her lips to interrupt her then he explains:

\- My father makes me realized that I was hiding my feelings for you because I was afraid...

She looks at him in choc, she wouldn't have imagine that her dear knight was actually scared by something but she hugging him to give him some comfort and say:

\- So I would have to thanks your father for his intervention.

\- He would be glad that I change my mind.

\- Why did you do that by the way?

\- When I saw you enter today I was so worried and my heart beat harder than the other time, that is when I realized I was in love with you.

\- It's so cute! Have you an idea of what we could do for our first date?

\- It would be a surprise! Meet me in the hall in 1 hour.

\- I love surprises so see you later!

She kisses him on his cheek and run out of the lab. She must call Lancelot to thanks him.

When he hear his phone ring the old man jump on his feet and say:

\- Hello Cassandra! What are the news? Did my plan work?

\- Yes! Thank you Lancelot. He is preparing our first date and he had already kissed me on the lips!

\- You're welcome my dear. I'm pleased to hear you so happy! After your Rendezvous, don't forget to call me to tell me everything!

\- You will be the first to know all the things! I must go!

\- See you later my dear.

When he hangs up, he turns to his wife and tells her what Cassandra said. She smiles at the though that, soon, her step-son would be happy with a woman who care for him as much as he does for her. One hour later at the Library Jenkins his waiting for the math genius to join him. She is wearing a long dark blue dress which stand out the color of her hair. He finds her absolutely beautiful and offer her his arm. He guides her in the depths of the Library.

He gently pushes her into a room of the Library she never had seen before. It was the exact replica of the ballroom she saw in the Disney: Beauty and the Beast when she was younger and the instruments playing waltz on their own. Because he hadn't allowed her to get out from the Library because of her injuries he decided to bring the outside inside the wall of this room. He has ordered a diner for two and they enjoy this first time together as much as all the ones which follow it. Galahad/Jenkins and Cassandra would never forget what Lancelot did for them.


End file.
